I Don't Wanna Live Forever
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Summary: After turning away an old witch needing assistance, a curse is placed on Erebor and it's King, Thorin Oakenshield. The city would remain hidden in the shadows, invisible to all who wish to enter it. The people of Erebor, cursed with immortality, to live a solitary life unless the curse can be broken. Thorin X OC Rated M to be safe
1. Prologue

The day the curse was inflicted on the people and the city of Erebor, was one of great triumph. The soldiers of Erebor had returned from a battle to seize land stolen from their kin, and a great feast was being held.

At the front of the great dining hall, sat the King under the mountain, Thorin Oakenshield and his kin. His sister sat to his right, his nephews to his left, and his truest friend and brother, Dwalin, beside them.

The feast, the celebration was in full swing, with tables full of food, and ale flowing freely from the tankards of those around them. Thorin Oakenshield sat back against his dining chair, a tankard of ale in his hand and a plate full of food in front of him.

"We were victorious in our battle! Tonight we celebrate with tankards full of ale and a feast to end all feasts!" As he finished his speech with a loud cheer, the doors of the dining hall swung open, and a guard pulling a frail woman behind her.

"What is this? Who is this?!" Thorin stood and stepped down from their table and approached the guard and the frail woman.

"She was trespassing. She broke through the gate." Thorin crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the woman.

"Please…I need some food…I need gold to buy food…I need help please…" Thorin stared down at the woman, disbelief written all over his face.

She lay against the cold floor, gazing up at him with deep brown eyes and a deep set frown on her face. As she lay there, the loud chatter and cheering, the celebrating around them ceased. The dwarves that we're once celebrating, were now watching the interaction. After they had rebuilt Erebor, after they repaired the damages, they closed restored Erebor to the great city that it once was. And nothing would change that.

"We have nothing for her. We have nothing to give you. We cannot, and will not help you." Thorin waved his hand, and the woman was grabbed and drug back towards the exit of the dining hall.

"Thorin, was that wise?" He ignored his sister voice behind him and focused on the woman getting drug.

Just before the doors closed, the guards were flung back as the woman stood, and pointed her long, dirty finger at Thorin.

"You have turned away a soul that needed your help. Your heart and your kingdom is closed off, and because of your greed, Thorin Oakenshield, a curse will lay upon you!" Thorin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You will live for the rest of time as you live now! Never will you age, and never will anyone enter this kingdom again!" The woman lowered her finger and the crowd in the dining hall, sat in silent shock.

The room was silent, and then a loud screeching filled the halls, as the woman cackled and then disappeared.

"What the hell was that?!" Thorin ordered the doors to be closed, and then he turned and shrugged his shoulders.

"We drink!" He sat back down on chair and raised the tankard to his lips, brushing off the woman and her words.


	2. Chapter 1

"The witch cursed the king and the city of Erebor for his cruelty and his cold heart. She warned that until he could change his ways, they would live forever, never to age and never to leave." She saw her brother roll his eyes at the story her father was telling her younger sibling, knowing he found the legend and story ridiculous.

"How does an entire city and population just disappear? Into thin air no doubt." She glared at her brother, wanting him to shut his mouth and let their little sister enjoy the tale.

"It's a curse. A witch's curse. And until the curse is broken, they will not age and they cannot leave. The city is invisible to everyone, except the chosen one." The chosen one, that is where she drew the line with the story.

"There's no chosen one. And the story is just a story!" She rolled her eyes and trudged behind her father and siblings, as they made their way to their new home in the ancient city of Dale.

"If there really is a curse, than how did the people of Dale not realize what was going on? Or were they under the curse too?" She knew her brother and her father didn't always see eye to eye.

Her brother was too serious, and didn't know how to relax and take a joke. And their father, he was determined to make their younger sister keep her innocent and wonderous nature.

"They say Dale was under a curse until the people who remembered the city were gone. Now, it is filled with people who know not of Erebor or the long." Her eyes wandered from the ancient city, appearing over the hill, to the place where Erebor was rumoured to once be.

"I don't see anything, Da. If it really was there, we'd see something. Anything." She heard her Father sigh and when she tore her eyes from the winding path that seemingly led nowhere, she saw her brothers eyes narrow.

"Believing in magic and curses is for children. There's not such thing in the real world." The moment they stepped into the village, life burst around them.

There were people lining the streets of the ancient city, selling their good and trinkets, they food and fabric. Her eyes widened at the wonder of the ancient and somewhat crumbling city, as she followed her Father further into the city.

"No. We don't want anything no." The people in the city, were staring at them as they walked, a suspicious look on their faces.

"They're all human. There's no dwarves around." She whispered softly to herself, as the men and women, and small children she saw, bore no resemblance to Dwarves.

"There are no dwarves in this area. Never had been." Her eyes met the eyes of an elderly woman and when she passed her, she heard a cry of pain.

As she turned back, she stopped and helped the woman up, her own family forgotten, as she helped her stand and handed her the wooden stick she had dropped.

"Please, do you have any food? Or coins?" Her eyes wandered from the woman to the retreating back of her father and siblings.

"I have very little food and very little coins." She dug into her pack and pulled out an apple and a small satchel of coins.

"I'm sorry it's not much. But please take it." She looked back at her family, her father barely visible as he wound through the crowds.

"I'm really sorry but I need to find my family. Here. Take it all." She produced another small satchel of coins and handed it over.

"I wish you luck!" She turned and pushed her way through the crowd, even as she felt the old woman's stare following her.

* * *

Okay! So this chapter is short, but they will be getting longer. I'm simultaneously posting to my tumblr account and to this account, so it depends on which site I write the chapters on, how long they will be. This story is also a slow work in progress, and it's kind of a trial story. If there's a lot of interest I will continue it, but if there isn't I will put it on the back burner for now. Thanks!

Thanks to the reviewer:

Hannibal Lectrice

Thanks to the followers:

Hannibal Lectrice

MissCallaLilly

MrsTChrist

katforgetful

vballrocks9

Thanks to the favouriters:

Hannibal Lectrice

IfYouRememberMe

MrsTChrist


	3. Chapter 2

Thorin paced the council room for the 4th time that day, his anger and frustration reaching new heights. Each time they thought they reached a breakthrough with the curse, it failed.

Each time they thought they may be able to leave, to age with their kin, to live their lives, they were proven wrong. Each time they tried to rise again, they fell.

"Thorin this isn't helping…" He heard his voice of reason, his sister, try to stop his pacing.

He shrugged off his sister's voice and concerns and continued pacing the large room, knocking over whatever was in reach of him.

"100 years! It's been 100 fucking years!?" Thorin picked up a vase closest to him, and threw it at the wall, watching it shatter then be rebuilt.

"Everything in this fucking city is cursed!" Thorin picked up the same vase, and threw it over and over, knowing that it would just reform.

"Nothing can break! Nothing will change! This fucking curse!" Thorin stopped pacing and slammed his fists down on the large, long wooden table.

His rage, worse now than it was when he had succumbed to the dragon sickness, would burst forth and then dissipate, only to build again.

"We have tried everything Thorin. We have read every book, studied every scroll and we have tried everything." Thorin turned and glared heavily at his cousin, Balin.

"Try harder! Try everything twice! We will not rest until we break this damned curse!" He grabbed the dagger that was attached to his hip and threw it against the tapestry on the wall, hearing a satisfying thunk, as it became stuck in the pillar.

"We have tried…" Thorin growled low and loud and turned to face the white haired dwarf.

"I said try everything again! Now!" As the dwarf before him left, Thorin collapsed in the chair beside him.

He placed his head in his hands and groaned into the rough flesh. They had been stuck here in this hell for 100 years.

Never could they leave. Never could they age. Never could they enjoy the pleasures of the sun on their skin or the breeze in their hair.

"Thorin you shouldn't be so hard on them. They are your people and they are just as frustrated as we are." Thorin raised his head as his gaze softened at his sister.

"Our kin will be long gone by the time the curse is lifted. Our kin and everyone we know will have passed on. The world will have changed. Nothing will be the same."Thorin reached over and squeezed her hand.

"At least we have our family, Thorin. I have you and you have me. And Fili and Kili. And the company." Thorin's mind wandered to Bilbo.

"Bilbo will have no family left. He is stuck here and cursed with us as his family will age and die." He felt for his dear friend. He felt pity and anguish for him.

At least Thorin had some of his kin. Thorin had his sister and his nephews, while Bilbo's family may have long since past.

"We will work on this curse. We promise. But you must be more gentler with your people. They are suffering just as much as you." Thorin knew his sister was right, but how would he end the suffering of his people?

"Do not speak to me about the suffering of our people, Dís! I know how our people had suffered! I have watched as our people were forced from our kingdom due to the beast, Smaug! I have been through hell trying to reclaim the mountain, and through hell rebuilding it! We had less than one year in our rebuilt kingdom before this damned curse was cast!" Thorin loved his sister, he loved her. But she could be too stubborn and too much of a bleeding heart.

He would push, and push hard, to find an end to this curse. If he had to make life miserable for the upcoming while, and if it ended the curse, that was a win for him.

* * *

It was just over 2 days since they arrived at their new home, and already, she was busy baking and making pastries, breads and pies. Their shop had been open for just a day, and they already had a lot of success.

Partly because there was only one other bakery in the ancient town, and another because the recipes she used were passed down for generations.

"Tried and true." She blew her hair out of her face and wiped the flour from her forehead, before placing the bin of flour under the counter.

She wiped the counter down and tossed the cloth into the bin of clothes needing to be washed, and once she was done, made her way to the entrance of their shop.

She stood in the entrance and turned her head, her hair bouncing against her cheeks. Her eyes wandered over their small bakery and a wave of sadness hit her.

This was her mother's dream, her mother's wish. Her mother wanted to own her own bakery and her mother wanted to live in the mountains.

But before they had a chance, her mother grew sick out of the blue. It worked fast and it worked hard. Her mother passed quickly and without warning. And her father, her siblings, knew that the right thing to do was to make her mother's wishes come true.

"I'm just locking up." She felt a hand on her wrist and when she looked over her shoulder, her eyes landed on the old woman from yesterday.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. Did you need something?" The Woman was silent, but the woman's eyes bore into her.

"Do you have any food?" As the woman asked, she dig into the small bag of pastries she was going to take home, and handed her half of them.

"Yes of course. Please enjoy them." The old woman took the pastries and before she had a chance to leave, the woman grabbed her wrist.

"What is it..? Do you need.." The woman pointed to the area behind her, and when she looked, her jaw dropped.

Sitting behind the ancient village of Dale, although hardly visible, were large stone gates with a very light green tinge.

"It's real…The legend of Erebor is real."

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

Queen MariaTheresia

Hannibal Lectrice

Thanks to the followers:

Hannibal Lectrice

MissCallaLilly

MrsTChrist

Queen MariaTheresia

felsong7

katforgetful

oceandreamer1

vballrocks9

Thanks to the favouriters:

Hannibal Lectrice

IfYouRememberMe

MrsTChrist

isizu1


	4. Chapter 3

She swore her eyes must have deceived her. She swore she must've have gone crazy, because as she stood there staring at the legendary city, the one that wasn't supposed to exist, she felt crazy.

"It can't be real. It must not be real." The city, the legend of Erebor, the gates and the statues of the dwarves guards, everything was visible.

"The legend is real? It can't be real, can it? But it is..?" She turned and looked over her shoulder, her eyes falling to the place where the old woman once stood.

"I'm going crazy. I'm actually crazy." She laughed at her ridiculousness and grabbed the bag of pastries that she had, and began making her way through the ancient city, her eyes glued to the fading sight of the legendary city.

"I'm crazy. I'm crazy." She repeated this mantra in her head, as the city of Erebor, the legend, faded once more into the background.

* * *

Thorin grunted and snapped his hips forward, as he pushed himself further into the dwarrowdam underneath him.

They may have been trapped here for the last 100 years, but that didn't mean he could have good lays. Although none of them were his One, not that he even believed in Ones anymore, he would openly enjoy their company.

"My King…oh my king…" Thorin grunted, and fought the urge to roll his eyes, at the dwarrowdams overly eager voice and high pitched squeak.

These dwarrowdams were eager to screw the king, eager to try and claw their way up the social ladder in hopes he would name one of them queen.

'Queen.' He scoffed in his head as he leaned over her and continued to rock his hips and cock in and out of her.

'Queen of a city that both exists and doesn't exist. Like I'd make any of them queen.' As their climax built, he felt her fingers dragging down his back, his cock jerking inside of her until he released.

"King Thorin…you really know how to please a woman.." Thorin groaned and pulled out of her, and then rolled over.

He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room, the ornate carved details making his stomach clench. The city was cursed, they were cursed, and nothing was working to fix it.

"You really know how to please me." She tried purring in his ear, her hands running down his chest. Her voice was irritating and other than needing release from her, Thorin needed her out.

"Get out of my bed and get out of my room." Thorin tossed her arm off of his body.

He sat up, the blankets falling down his chest, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the dwarrowdam still laying there.

"Get the hell out! Now!" As the dwarrowdam scrambled out of the bed and out his room, Thorin ran a hand down his face, groaning as the door cracked open once more.

"You're on a path of self destruction Thorin." His sister walked into the room, her arms crossed.

As she stared him down, Thorin sat up further, crossing his own arms. He couldn't destroy himself, he wouldn't be so lucky.

"We have been here for 100 years, Dís. I am simply enjoying the time I have left." His voice dripped with disdain.

"You think you're such a smart ass, don't you?" Thorin grinned as his sister came closer and sat on the bed beside him.

"100 years of being stuck in this hell hole. Erebor was won back, we rebuilt and we had so much to look forward to, but now, we are screwed. Erebor has turned into a hell hole." His sister reached out and grabbed his hand. She gave it a squeeze and then looked over at the other side of the bed.

"Who was it this time?" Of all the dwarrowdams in this city, there were maybe 150 who were unattached. And of those 150, 3/4 of them were of age.

"Was it the redhead?" Thorin raised his eyebrow and gave Dís an unimpressed look.

"Why are we talking about my sex life?" He stretched his arms above his chest before dropping them once more.

"What else would we talk about Thorin? The weather? We can't see that. What's going on in the world? Don't know anything about that. How about some trade agreements? Oh wait, can't do that either. Everyone in this place feels like they are going crazy, and other than talking about the same damn things over and over. And trying to keep Fili and Kili from killing each other while they do stupid shit, your sex life is the most interesting thing to happen right now. So…yes. We are talking about your sex life." Dís grinned when Thorin groaned, and leaned in.

"So…who was it this time?" Thorin sighed and ran his hand over his face, before he massaged his temples slowly.

"Have they had any luck finding an end to his damned curse?" He didn't want to speak of his sex life. That was the very last thing he wished to speak of.

"Don't change the subject, Thorin. When we break this curse, and you find your One, don't you think she will be hurt by your sleeping around?" The end to the curse? What end?

"End to the curse?! There is no end! We haven't found an end! And I have no One! Mahal has cursed me with a life of loneliness without a wife by my side and children of my own! I will never have my own bairns!" Not many could handle the kings fierce rage.

The company had experienced it a few times while on the quest to reclaim Erebor. But those in the city, when they witnessed his rage and his discontent, those around him scrambled to avoid the rage being focused on them.

Thorin's jaw went slack as he felt his sister's hand connect with the back of his head. He turned his head and stared at her, not surprised that she hit him, but by how much force she used.

"There will be an end to the curse, and you will find your One! And so will Fili and Kili, because so help me Mahal, if I do not get grandchildren, they will _really have something to fear!" Thorin sat back against the headboard of his bed, and watched Dís stand. She flashed him a charming smile and then she walked to his wardrobe, and threw the doors open._

"Get dressed. Just because you're having a pity party doesn't mean you stop acting like a king. A foolish king, but a king no less." Thorin watched her grab clothes from his wardrobe, and then she walked back and tossed them at him.

"If you're not outside of this room in half an hour, I'm bringing a bucket of cold water."

* * *

The chapters will get longer as the story progresses and grows. Thanks for reading and taking an interest in it! I hope you continue to read and enjoy it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

carmeleissle5cullen

kdm956

Queen MariaTheresia

Thanks to the followers:

Hannibal Lectrice

MissCallaLilly

MrsTChrist

Queen MariaTheresia

carmeleissle5cullen

felsong7

gail32

katforgetful

oceandreamer1

vballrocks9

Thanks to the favouriters:

Hannibal Lectrice

IfYouRememberMe

MrsTChrist

carmeleissle5cullen

gail32

isizu1


	5. Chapter 4

The next time she had seen the city appear, it was early in the morning on her way to the bakery. She had been humming to herself, while carrying her basket to fill with pastries, when she saw the familiar gates appear. They appeared in the mist, like a phantom rising.

When she saw the familiar green tinged stone, she dropped her basket and stared at the gates with wide and wonder filled eyes.

This was the second time she had seen it, and for the second time, she openly stared at the winding path leading to the city.

"What is she staring at?" A voice and body brushed past her as she continued to stare at the mysterious city.

"What an odd girl."

"I don't think she is all there." She snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head. She looked around at the people starting their day, her eyebrows knitting together.

"You don't see it? You don't see the gates?" She turned in a circle, slowly, as she received dirty looks from the people around her.

"She is truly mad. Staring into open space, talking about gates." As the whispers began, she became confused.

'They don't see the city? They don't see the gates? Is it just me..?' When she turned her head back to face the mysterious city, it had vanished once more back into nothing.

'Or am I simply crazy..?' Deciding not to dwell on it, she shook her head and continued making her way to the bakery, whistling while she walked.

"Good morning, miss!" She smiled and waved at her business neighbour, a seamstress and her husband. She shoved her key into the lock and turned, pushing the door wide open.

She stepped inside and lit the stove, prepping it for the first baked goods of the day. As she waited, she grabbed a bucket from the counter and made her way out the back to the well, and started pumping water into the bucket.

Even as she worked, and tried to avoid thinking about the city, she couldn't get it off her mind. She had seen it twice, yet those around her seemed to think she was crazy.

They hadn't seen it, hadn't even had a clue what she was talking about. Besides the old woman, who she seemed to keep running into, no one believed her.

Even her own family, who she told the first time she saw the mountain, thought she was going crazy. Or simply imagining things.

"I know what I saw." She furrowed her eyebrows and walked back into the bakery. She lifted the flour from below the counter and started mixing and making dough, for the first few loaves of the day.

"Good morning miss." She lifted her head and smiled politely at one of her neighbours from down the street. They had a son her age, and unlike his parents, the son was a spoiled, entitled brat.

"Good morning, Mrs. Girion. What can I do for you this morning?" As she finished a few loaves, she placed a towel over the bowl of dough to let it rise.

"I was wondering if you were planning on making those delicious pastries with cream in the middle? I had picked some up last week and they were gone in my house within hours." She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and looked at the lovely woman standing in front of her.

"I can make a special order for you. How may would you like?" The woman's dark hair and dark eyes were striking against her pale face.

It was a small town, always was a small town, and so she had heard rumours that the woman in front of her, was a direct descendant of the old king of this town.

"Oh that would be lovely! Thank you, miss." She licked her lips and nodded her head. She cleared her throat and stepped around the counter, intending on asking her about the city of Erebor.

"May I ask you something, Mrs. Girion?" She wanted to know more about Erebor and it's secrets.

"Of course, miss." She took a deep breath and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"The city of Erebor...and the dwarf King...last name Durin..?" She ended with a question, even though she hardly made an understandable statement.

"That is just legend, miss. Just a story. The city of Erebor doesn't exist and neither does the dwarf King." Mrs. Girion smiled at her and reached out, her older and weathered hand, placed on her covered shoulder.

"Yes of course. It was silly of me to ask. I can have those pastries done for you at the end of the day." Mrs. Girion smiles at the baker, her eyes lighting up with mischief.

"You will make a lovely wife one day."

* * *

The end of the day came, thankfully. After baking multiple loaves of bread, ready to be sold the next day, and making a custom order of pastries for Mrs. Girion, she was officially done for the day.

And tomorrow, thankfully, her younger brother would be taking over the shop for a day, giving her a day off to relax and enjoy the fall weather.

She had everything prepped and prepared for her brother, all he had to do was show up and sell what she had baked today.

"Done for the day." She smiled to herself and locked up. She shoved her keys into the pocket of her tunic and turned, her eyes falling to the place wher the city appeared and disappeared.

As she stared at the city, her eyes narrowed as the wheels in her head started turning. She knew exactly what she was going to do with her day off tomorrow, and no one would stop her.

"That's It then. I'm going to walk to the city, and if it should show up, I'm going in." She nodded her head and smiled.

"I'm going to see the city do Erebor and prove I'm not a nutcase."

* * *

Thorin grit his teeth as he drum his fingers on the wooden table in front of him. He hated these weekly council meetings, more often than not, as the council seemed to enjoy pressuring him to one, get married and choose a queen, and two, find a solution to this curse.

It didn't seem to matter to these dwarrows that he had ordered Balin, Ori and Dori to try every solution 4 times now. It didn't matter that he had no interest in finding a wife, or choosing a queen until the curse was broke.

"Ignore them Thorin." The council meeting was over, but still Thorin sat there, glaring at the wooden table.

" _You must choose a wife. You must choose a queen."_ He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"The council needs to mind their own fucking business and stop badgering me about this curse. I told them last week, at the _last fucking council meeting_ that I was working on it. That I had tried everything. I should just get rid of the whole council." He stood and stepped away from the table, his eyes wandering the great hall the council met in.

"The curse will be broken, Thorin. I have a good feeling about it. I feel like it will happen soon, too." Thorin cast a look back at his sister, his gaze softening.

His sister was a beautiful, wonderful dwarrowdam and after losing her husband to war, she almost faded. Thorin almost lost her to the grief of losing her husband. It took weeks of forcing her to eat and leave her room, and take care of her two young children, before she snapped out of her depression.

"Would you remarry, Dís? If you met the right dwarrowdam, would you?" Thorin turned his full attention to her.

'Or perhaps the hobbit..?' Thorin sit back down next to his sister, his hand grasping her own.

"Possibly. I don't know Thorin. I should find you a wife, first." Thorin tolled his eyes and crossed his arms once more.

"I don't need a wife until Erebor is broken of this curse."

* * *

A/N: Couple things: First, I'm having trouble coming up with a name for the main OC, and would like some suggestions :) Secondly, Id like to thank everyone who is reading and continues to read this story. I really appreciate it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

MissCallaLilly

MrsTChrist

Queen MariaTheresia

carmeleissle5cullen

dragonegyptianblue

Thanks to the followers:

Queen MariaTheresia

carmeleissle5cullen

felsong7

oceandreamer1

gail32

Thanks to the favouriters:

carmeleissle5cullen

isizu1

gail32

Arianna Le Fay

dragonegyptianblue


	6. Chapter 5

True to her plans, she gave her younger brother instructions to keep the shop running for the day, and she had set up a play date for her younger sister.

Everything was taken care of, and everything was ready. More importantly, she was ready for the trip. She had packed a small travelling bag, and had managed to sneak away a couple daggers from her fathers storage, just in case.

She was ready, and willing, to figure out what the hell was going on. She was willing and ready to openly explore the mysterious city, if she could even get in there.

"I'm leaving!" She gave her younger brother a small kiss to the cheek and then stood, grabbing her pack in one hand, and the sheathed daggers in the other.

"If da gets home before me, let him know I'm going into the woods to try and hunt." That was a bold faced lie, but she couldn't simply tell her brother the truth, as he would think she was crazy.

"Going out to the woods to hunt with daggers?" She rolled her eyes and ruffled her brothers hair, before stepping out of the house and making her way through the winding streets of Dale.

"Good morning, miss!" She smiled and waved at her neighbours as she walked, keeping a pleasant smile on her face, despite the excitement she felt building.

"This is it." She took the last step out of the ancient city, and onto the uneven and winding dirt path, that seemingly went no where.

"I can do this." She took a deep breath and then took step after step.

She still hadn't seen the city appear before her eyes, but she kept her head raised and her eyes open. She knew that city would show eventually, as it had the past few times. And she had tried to remember which way to go to get there.

"Show up. Show up." She muttered under her breath as she got further away from Dale, and closer to the legendary city.

"Come on..." She kept walking towards the last place she had seen the gates, and as she came to a second large clearing, the familiar green tinged gates appeared.

"The lost city of Erebor..." She tried to contain her excitement, but at seeing the city appear in front of her, she couldn't hide the large grin and the high pitched shriek.

"It's beautiful!" Even just the outside gates were beautiful, and intricately carved and designed. The green stone that made the gates and the statues out front, were brighter than she had once thought.

As she approached the gates, she craned her neck up to see just how she would or could get in. The gates below a balcony were tightly shut, and she saw no other way inside down below.

"I'll have to climb." She sighed and gathered her hair at the nape of her neck, and then pulled it into a bun, a piece of leather string holding it in place.

She approached the stone and placed her hands in any grooves she could find, and slowly and carefully climbed the stone, until she reached the balcony.

"Not so bad..." She smiled and dusted herself off, before raising her head from the balcony floor.

"Moment of truth..." She inched closer to the entrance of the balcony, wondering and waiting to see if she could go even further.

When she realized that nothing was stopping her, she walked even further until she was under the cover of the stone roof, and well inside.

"So this is Erebor." She shrugged her pack off of her shoulders and reached for one of her daggers, holding it firmly in her hand.

She didn't know what to expect, or if she should expect anything or anyone to be here. But she was going to be prepared either way.

"Hello..?" Her voice carried in the seemingly empty and void city.

Furniture, tapestries and candles were scattered around, but she could see no life. No signs of life.

"Hello..?" She called out once more as she started descending the stairs, leading further into the city.

Her eyes wandered every detail possible as she took in the ancient and lost city. It wasn't abandoned, obviously, judging by the amount of items laying around.

"This is amazing!" She let out a small squeal as she turned slowly, eyes wide.

"Wow...this is just..." She stopped suddenly when she felt eyes on her. She couldn't see anything, but she could feel gazes on her.

She felt like she was being watched, and when she turned in the direction where she felt the stares coming from, she heard a loud clatter and then the sounds of footsteps running.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she whipped her head around. She raised her eyes to the upper level of the city, eyes darting to see any signs of moment.

"H-Hello...I know I'm intruding on your city, but I just couldn't...this place is supposed to be legend, a fairytale and it's real. I...umm..." As she heard more noises around her, her fear level began to rise.

She felt her heart racing, as the stares grew more bold. She placed her hands on her cheeks, feeling warmth spread through her, giving her a sickly feeling.

"Please don't kill me! Please! I don't want to die at the hands of vengeful ghosts! I'll leave! I promise and I'll never come back..." She felt like passing out. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"Please..." She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned her head, she came face to face with a curly haired, brown eyes man.

Seconds passed by, and then she opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs, before she met the ground beneath her.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, was fighting against every restraint he had, not to smack Thorin Oakenshield upside the head.

After all, it had been 100 years that Bilbo had been stuck here, in the curse city, and it had been 100 years since he had seen his home. And he was very homesick, more homesick than he could almost bear.

It was made worse by Thorin's deteriating attitude and growing pissiness. Every day he grew more aggravated and less approachable about impending failures to break the curse.

The last time someone had approached the dwarf about a failure, it had taken Lady Dís and Dwalin to help control his rage. And it wasn't as it Bilbo Baggins blamed the dwarf King, because he didn't. He understood why he was so pissed off and irritated.

As he thought about the dwarf king, Bilbo Baggins left the great hall, and the ongoing meeting between the company, and walked towards the entrance to the city. He liked looking at the gates and the overlooking balcony, as it gave him hope that someday the curse would be broken.

"If only..." He sighed and walked up the stairs to the upper level, stopping in his tracks as he spotted someone he had never seen before.

He frowned and furrowed his eyesbrows as he looked over the woman, his eyes landing on her amazement at the city. This woman had wide eyes and a dropped jaw as she spun slowly, her eyes taking in all the city had to offer.

To her, it probably looked amazing and beautiful. But to the people stuck here, the dwarrowdams and the dwarrows, and himself, it was a sight they were cursed to see everyday for 100 years.

"Is she real?" Bilbo waited a moment, until she turned and looked in the direction he was standing in, and then he turned, intending on running to tell the company.

But as he turned, his leg for caught on a small table with candles on top, causing them to fall and clatter. Bilbo cursed under his breath and shushed the candles as he stood, and ran back to the great hall, hoping she didn't hear him.

* * *

Thorin sat back against his chair, his arms crossed over his chest as the company sat sound the table, conversing amongst themselves.

They were waiting for Master Baggins return before they continued their conversation, but it had seemed that he was taking more than his sweet time.

"He'll come back, Thorin. Be patient." He ignored his sister's voice of reason, and turned his glare towards the doors of the hall.

He waited a moment, before he pushed his chair back and stood, determined to find the hobbit himself. They may have had all the time in the world, but Thorin didn't want to dick around.

"Thorin! Thorin!" The hobbit burst through the door, arms flailing and eyes wide.

As he stood in front of the company, his placed his hands on his knees and took three deep breathes before addressing them all, talking a mile a minute.

"Slow down, Bilbo!" He took another deep breath and then spoke slowly.

"There is a woman! A human in the city! I don't know how she got here but she is here! And I haven't seen her before so I know she's new. And she's in the entrance to the city and she's..." Thorin held up his hand, signalling for bilbo to stop.

"No one can enter or leave this kingdom, Master Baggins. I am sure you were just seeing things." He could feel Dís' heated glare upon his face, which he ignored.

"No! I'm telling you that someone new is here! I saw her and heard her with my own eyes!" Thorin shot Bilbo a skeptical look and then crossed his arms over his chest, once more.

"Let's go see!"

"Someone new?" The company broke their silence as they all began shouting and talking at once, creating a deafening sound of different voices.

"Enough!" Thorin made his own voice heard, silencing the company. When he had their silence, he turned to Bilbo and gave him a once over.

"To humour you, Master Baggins, why don't you show us this woman?" He received another hard look from his sister, as he spoke bitterly and sarcastically to the hobbit.

Since she had met him, she had a soft spot for the hobbit that offered his services as a thief. She appreciated and enjoyed his company, and was every grateful for his help with their quest.

"She's right here..." Thorin walked out of the great hall and down the winding stairs and halls, following the hobbit. He heard the chatter of the dwarves behind him, as they followed sceptically and eagerly.

"She is right there!" Thorin leaned against one of the railings on the staircase as his wandered the entrance to the city.

True to the Hobbits word, there was a woman there. She stood in the entrance to the once great city, and in some kind of shock, stared at the city around her. She would stare at something for a few seconds before moving on, as if she wanted to mesmerize all she could.

"Well Master Baggins, it seems you were right, and the stubborn and arrogant king was wrong. Thorin, you owe Bilbo an apology." Thorin ignored his sister as he kept his gaze firmly locked on the woman, the human, who somehow entered their cursed city.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story!

Thanks to the reviewers:

MissCallaLilly

MrsTChrist


	7. Chapter 6

Thorin paced back forth in front of the room that the woman was in. Every few minutes he would stop and face the door, glaring at it, as if that would wake her up. He glared through the door, at Oín and the mystery woman, waiting for the moment she woke.

"Get that stupid glare off of your face. When she wakes up, so help me Mahal, if you go in there and start screaming at her, Thorin I will kill you." Thorin turned his glare away from the door, and focused it on his sister.

Since the woman had fainted, at the sight of the hobbit, his sister had been fiercely protective of the woman from the outside world. She had took control of the situation, barring the prying eyes of the dwarrows and dwarrowdams who heard the commotion.

"How did she get in here? I thought no one could enter or leave?" Thorin spared a glance at the two princes and then turned back to the door.

"Somehow she managed. Which means that she can probably come and go as they please. Which also means, Thorin, that you will not screw this up!" He felt his sister's glare upon the back of his head, but ignored the heated look.

He focused on the door, and what could be happening inside as Oín checked her over and made sure she was okay. Beyond that, Thorin didn't know if the old dwarf was waiting until she woke up, or if he would leave the room and leave her in peace.

"The doors opening." Thorin stepped up the door and stared right at the healer and Bilbo, wanting every detail possible about what went on in there.

"Stand back, Thorin!" His sister dug her nails into his arm and yanked him back away from the door.

"The lassie is fine. She has a small bump on the head, but she'll be fine. She should wake within the hour." Thorin nodded and looked into the room before the door closed.

The woman was lying on the bed, her hair that was in a bun at the nape of her neck, now falling out of it and around her shoulders. She was a very pretty woman, Thorin wouldn't deny that, and she was a nice change from the dwarrowdams he had seen for the past 100 years.

"Until she wakes up, perhaps we should go and talk, Thorin?" He pulled his eyes away from the woman and shut the door. He turned his back to the door and faced the company that stood before him.

"We will go and talk. And when she is up we will ask her how the hell she managed to get in."

* * *

Where was she? What happened? She was lying in a bed. Why was she in a bed? The last she had remembered was standing in the great entrance of Erebor. And then a hand on her shoulder...a hand...

She opened her eyes and shot up in the bed, her wide eyes taking in the details of the large and lavish room. If she was still in Erebor, and not dead and dreaming, than she must've been in a room meant for royalty. Judging by the designs and the rich colours in the room, paired with the size, she must've been in a room for royalty.

Which seemed to bring even more questions. If she wasn't dreaming, or dead, than someone must've carried her here. And if someone carried her here, than the city wasn't dead like she thought. There were people here, dwarves that have been trapped here for 100 years.

"I have to get out of here. I have to get out." She threw the blankets off of her body and jumped out of the bed, searching for her bag.

She found it sitting on a table in the room, and when she grabbed the pack and lifted it to rest on her shoulder, she heard a knock on the door, and then the door creaked open.

She threw the pack over her shoulder and turned, facing a few Dwarves who scrambled into the room. She licked her lips and took a deep breath, reaching for the small dagger she had stashed in her bag.

"Hello. It's okay. We won't hurt you." A woman was in front of the dwarves behind her, flashing a smile.

The dwarrowdam in front was a beautiful woman. She had long dark curly hair, longer than her own, with striking blue eyes. Her jaw was strong but feminine, and along her jaw, was some fuzz and facial hair.

"My name is Dís, and these are my son, Fili and Kili." As they were introduced, she looked from dwarf to dwarf.

Fili was blonde, a stark contrast to his brother and mother. He had blue eyes, matching his mothers, and a beard, with two moustaches on the sides of his lips.

Kili, was more like his mother, with dark hair but with brown eyes. He stood just an inch shorter than his brother, and had less facial hair, but looked just as strong.

"We don't want to scare you, but you're the first person who's been able to enter the mountain in 100 years." The way Dís spoke, while trying to keep her voice even, was clearly excited.

"I..." She opened her mouth to speak to the three Dwarves in front of her, but closed it soon after.

"The city of Erebor is a legend. A fairytale. It's not supposed to exist and then when I saw it...when I saw the gates...I just wanted to see if I could enter it. And then...I could. And I was standing there in the entrance to the city and everything looked amazing and I didn't..." She didn't realize she had been crying until she felt her face get red and her cheeks get wet.

She wiped at her cheeks hurriedly, not wanting to seem like an emotional child in front of these Dwarves. They were ancient, compared to her, they were easily, at least, 150 years older than her.

"Hey it's okay. You don't need to apologize. No ones mad at you." As she felt arms wrapping around her, she continued to cry on the shoulder of Dís. She didn't know Dís, had met her moments ago, but she felt comforted.

"We are really, truly happy you're here. We haven't seen anyone new in 100 years, and if you got in, than you can get out and maybe help us break this curse." She sniffled and pulled away from Dís, as her tears started to dry after a few minutes.

"We're not angry with you. We're happy." She looked at the dwarrowdam in front of her, the woman reminding her of her own mother, and felt a pang of loss.

"Can you help us? Please?" Dís looked at her, and she looked back, and the her eyes moved beyond Dís, to look at Fili and Kili.

"We need to break the curse but we don't know how. Can you help? We'd be enternally grateful." She licked her lips, only sparing s moment to think about it, and then nodded.

"Of course I'll help."

* * *

This is a really short chapter, and the next one will be longer for sure. Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Queen MariaTheresia

MissCallaLilly

MrsTChrist


	8. Chapter 7

Thorin sat in front of the company, their deafening chatter outweighing their usefulness at this point. Since they had arrived at the great hall to talk, they had erupted in chatter and cheering at the prospect of a woman, a human, being able to enter their kingdom.

"This means the curse will be over!"

"She will bring the end!" Thorin stood and slammed his hands on the table in front of him, and raised his voice over their chatter, ceasing it.

"Enough!" As the attention of the company turned to him, minus Fili, Kili and his sister, their eyes on their king.

"We know nothing about this woman or how she got here. We know nothing of her! She could be the damned witch coming to place another curse on us! Truth is, we know nothing about her and what risk she could pose to us." Truth was, Thorin didn't think the woman was any threat at all.

But it was 100 years after all, and after 100 years, there was finally a stranger in their city. Someone they had never seen before, had no knowledge of, had shown up in their city, amazed at the sight of Erebor.

And while he would've normally liked someone marvelling at the city, after 100 years, all he wanted was to get the hell out of the city and have the curse broken.

"This could be a sign. This could be a sign that the curse is weakening. Or at the very least that the woman is the key. There is a reason why she was able to get in while no one else could." Thorin turned his attention to Balin, the concierge of their company, and the most level headed other than bilbo.

"Dís, Fili and Kili are talking to her now. Once they are done, she can come here and we will ask our questions." The threat Dís made, echoed in his head.

' _So help me, Mahal, Thorin if you start yelling at her, I'll smack you._ ' His sister threat was more like a promise. She would smack him, and she would smack him hard if he spoke out of tune to the human, but they needed answers.

"What if the curse doesn't break? Will we have to suffer eternally like this? While our family passes on..?" The question was raised by Bilbo, all his kin thousands of miles away in the Shire. The Shire was so far from Erebor, it may have been across the world.

"I promise you, I will try my damndest to break this curse. I gave my word, my promise that I would help. And I will keep and honour my word." Thorin turned on his heel, staring down the woman that entered.

She was standing between Fili and his sister, her bag thrown over her shoulder and her hair piled on top of her head in a tight bun.

He watched her eyes dart around, glancing at each company member, taking in every detail possible. No one had said a word, all of them focusing more on the first human they'd seen in 100 years.

"I-I can't promise it will be easy. But I'm willing to try. And you're obviously not going anywhere anytime soon..." Thorin cut her off with a low growl rumbling in his chest.

He fixed his eyes into a glare, focused on her. He didn't trust the woman, and he didn't think the others should be so quick to trust her either. It seemed convenient that after 100 years, on the exact date, a human found her way in, without trouble.

"It's been 100 years, lassie. We've grown impatient." The kind hearted Balin, addressed her more politely than Thorin would've.

"I will help. I promise." She made eye contact with Thorin, and shot him a friendly smile, trying to make him feel more at ease. Thorin's eyes narrowed and he tightened his arms across his chest.

* * *

To say the King, Thorin Oakenshield wasn't impressed by her, was an understatement. Clearly the king hated her, didn't trust her, and didn't want her here. She could tell by the glare on his face, his stupid handsome face, and his large arms crossed over his chest.

The King, was everything she had expected. He was handsome, devilishly handsome, with his curly dark hair, beard and wonderful braids. And not to mention his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes that, even when they were fixed in a glare, were captivating.

"I have to go. I have to leave but I'll be back as soon as possible." As she walked with the company back up the entrance, the balcony specifically, she could feel the anger state of the grumpy king on her back.

"I'm not sure when I can be back, but I'll be back. I promise. In the mean time, I will look at any books that Dale has, that may help." She leaned over the balcony, and sighed.

It was easier to climb up than down, and the thought of having to climb down made her nervous. But, seeing as she couldn't walk through the gates, she had no choice but to climb down.

"Thank you, lassie. You have given all us more hope than we'd had in the last 100 years. Thank you." She smiled at the white haired dwarf behind her, and nodded her head.

"I will help you with this. I promise." She lifted her gaze and stared right at King Thorin. Even as he was continuing to glare at her, she kept his gaze.

"I promise." She held his gaze, and then the corner of her lips turned up, into a half smile. Irritating the king, the grumpy dwarf, was easier than she expected.

"I'll be back!" As she climbed over the edge, she found a groove to place her foot in, and then another.

She climbed down slowly until she was touched the ground, and then she cast a look back st the city, reluctantly leaving. the city was beautiful, and she couldn't believe she had actually been allowed, and able, to see it.

* * *

Thorin grunted snd groaned as his sister picked up the heaviest book she could find, and began whacking him with it. It started with her whacking his arms, first the left and then the right, but soon, she ditched the book, and chose a fist.

"You. Are. So. Stupid!" She smacked the back of his head, sending his head flying forward as she continued her soft beating.

"She said she would help and you glared at her the whole time?!" Thorin inwardly sighed and took every smack and elbow his sister threw his way.

His sister Dís had suffered just as much as he had in his life, maybe even more so. Not only had she suffered the loss of their grandfather and father, but also their brother and her husband. Her One, ripped from her life when her sons were small, slain in battle.

"We don't know her and we don't know if we can trust her." Thorin groaned loudly as his sister's elbow connected with his stomach, digging in as she elbowed him.

"She. Can. Break. This. Curse!" After a few moments, Thorin grabbed his sister's wrists and squeezed lightly.

"Fine! Just stop hitting me! I will give the human a chance, but I do not hold her in high regards." As he agreed to What his sister wanted, he let go of her wrists and flashed her a small smile before turning away and addressing the rest of the company.

"Now we wait for her return. Like she said, we're not going anywhere anytime soon." Thorin looked over his shoulder, hoping and praying to Mahal, that Dís was right about the human.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you like it! I have started a poll for this story about names for the OC. You can vote by going to my profile where the poll is. Thanks everyone for the suggestion for Names, I love them all and can't decide, so I'm leaving it up to you. Thanks!

Thanks to the reviewers:

MrsTChrist

MissCallaLilly

Kelwtim2spar


	9. Chapter 8

It had been a week since she had seen the city, and talked to the lost Dwarves. It had been a week since she had been able to go back, and she had been itching to go back every day.

She felt desperate to help the people of Erebor, and for her to not be able to go back this past week, made her feel bad. She didn't want them to think that she had abandoned them, because she hadn't.

But she, along with her father, had to work to provide for their family. Her father worked in a forge as a blacksmith, and came home tired and exhausted after a day of long and hard work. And herself, she ran the bakery on her own, only taking one of two days to have to herself.

"Good morning!" She sighed and raised her head, her eyes meeting the older and gentile eyes of Mrs. Girion, and then her spoiled and arrogant son.

"Good morning, Mrs. Girion." As she wiped her hands on her apron, she smiled forcefully at the pair.

"Can I help you with something?" She felt the sons eyes on her in a heated gaze.

"I don't think you've ever met my son." Mrs. Girion places a hand on her sons arm, the look in her eyes troublesome.

"No I haven't." As the son stepped up closer to the counter, she took a half step back.

She didn't have a good feeling about the son, even though his mother was a wonderful and kind person, the son gave her a bad feeling in the back of her mind.

"This is my son Delano," The man in front of her, in most cases, would be considered an attractive man with dark brown hair and dark eyes.

But when she compared him to Dwarves of Erebor, even with all of their facial hair and gruffness, were far more attractive than this man.

"Hello..." She answered him softly as he reached for her hand and placed a wet kiss upon the back of her hand.

"I was telling my son that you are an excellent baker, purely amazing." She pulled on her hand, gently, to try and get her hand away from his, but each tug made him tighten his on hers.

"I have heard a great deal about you. And you are far more beautiful than I expected." She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned at the insult mixed with a compliment.

"My son is training to be on the King's guard." Was this woman trying to set her up with this man?

"I see..." She successful pulled her hand out of his, and nonchalantly wiped her hand on her apron.

"Yes I'm quite impressive with a sword." She licked her lips and turned her away towards the counter and the pastries she was in the process of making.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Girion. I am very busy, can I help you with something?" She wanted them both to leave, mostly her arrogant son.

"Delano was wondering when you were free next?" The next time she was free, she'd be returning to Erebor.

"I am not sure. I do have to get these pastries baking." She lifted the pan and walked towards the stove, hoping this would give them a reason to leave.

"When you have a spare day when you are not making delicious baked goods, would you kindly join me for dinner?" Her body froze mid-step, and she licked her lips.

She could think of nothing worse than spending a dinner with the arrogant, and vexing man. She hadn't met him before today, but she had heard of the reputation he carried.

'A womanizer with the ego the size of a mountain.' She finished putting the pastures in the oven and stood, still keeping her back to the pair.

"It would be most enjoyable for you." She visibally shuddered at the thought of his idea of pleasure.

"I'm sorry but I'm very busy." She faced them and kept a fake, pleasant smile on her face.

"Between the shop here, and caring for my siblings, I have no time." She watched the pair, Mrs. Girion looking disappointed and Delano, looking determined, watch her. He opened his mouth to say something, but as another couple entered the shop, they bid their 'good day's and left.

"What can I do for you?" She smiled, openly and freely at the new couple, considering them her new heroes.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield threw his head back against his bed frame, as the dwarrowdam below him, finished sucking him off, her eyes watching him.

As he grunted and groaned at her lips wrapped around his cock, he tried to picture something other than the irritating woman that had found her way into the kingdom.

Thorin, after a hard beating from Dís, promised that he would stop being such a pretentious dick around the woman, but that didn't mean he would trust her.

"Suck harder." Thorin grunted as his mind wandered to the woman, and instead of turning him off like he had thought, it only spurred him further.

The woman, the human, was lovely and beautiful. He would be the first to admit that she had caught his eye, and it was not a surprise. After seeing the same women, dwarrowdams, for 100 years, any new woman would spur him on.

Thorin groaned loudly as he pictured the human in place of the dwarrowdam. He pictured her pretty mouth wrapped around his large member, and her eyes wide as she took him in and sucked him.

"I think you're going to cum, my king." But it wasn't the human. It was the red haired dwarrowdam he usually screwed, and her high pitched voice, unusual for dwarrowdams, almost made his ears bleed.

Still, he thrust his hips up into her mouth and growled animalisticly as his cum shot into her mouth. He clenched his jaw as he emptied himself, and once she was done, she pulled back and licked her lips.

"I'm glad I can be of good service to our king." Thorin ignored her as he stood, and made his way to his bath chambers.

He shut the door behind himself and locked it, knowing full well that if the woman hadn't left, he would've thrown her out.

"Thorin!" He heard his sister's voice, followed by a loud bang, and then another one.

"Dís." He cleaned himself and threw a towel around his waist, just as she pounded on the door.

"What do you want Dís?" Thorin opened the door and ducked, as a goblet was thrown over his head.

"That red headed tramp is telling everyone that since she is sleeping with the king, you will make her queen!" Thorin brushed past his sister as she continued to talk.

"She will never be queen. Let her speak as she wishes." Thorin knew and the company knew, that none of these dwarrowdams would be queen.

"Well you need to put an end to it! I mean it! No more sleeping with her!" Thorin raised an eyebrow in his sister's direction, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am free to do what I want Dís." He was curious why she was so angry about this, but wouldn't push it.

"No Thorin. You will stop this nonsense! When you find your One, all these women you've slept with, it will break her heart! Now stop this!" Thorin sighed as his sister walked back out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! These chapters are short, for now. The poll so far: Nadia: 2, Tresla: 1 Keep voting!

Thanks to the reviewers:

MrsTChrist

Queen MariaTheresia

thewolf74


	10. Chapter 9

The fact that Mrs. Girion was wanting to set her up, was really starting to piss her off. Especially with her son, the arrogant prick. She didn't like the man, in fact she found herself annoyed by the mention of his name.

It wasn't just that he was an arrogant prick, or the fact that he had told her she would have pleasure from their first date, it was the fact that he was so smug about his bloodline.

It was no secret that their bloodline went back to the dragonslayer Bard, king of Dale. They were descendants of the famous man, and they let that status be known.

"Stupid prick." She growled and tossed another book to the side, getting annoyed that she was having no luck finding anything about this damn curse.

"Trying to set me up with that prick!" She flipped open another book and scanned the page, growing just as frustrated as she had before.

"Damn it!" She promised she would help them, she promised she would try. But she had no luck. No luck at all.

"There has to be something!" She stood and walked to another shelf, her eyes scanning the book titles, finally falling on one.

"This looks interesting…" She grabbed the book and pulled it off the shelf, running her hands over the raised letters of the title.

"Yes. This will do!"

Thorin crossed his arms over his chest as he walks up and down the hall, waiting for the woman's arrival. Her promise was spoke in the halls of the city, like a mantra. It wasn't just the company and Thorin that she had spoken the promise to, it was all of them.

There were so many lives that depended on her promise. So many lives and so much trust placed in her hands.

"She will be here Thorin." He turned on his heel, ready to walk back down the hall again, hands clasped behind his back, when shouts caught their attention.

"She's here!" Thorin sighed and followed his sister and his nephews as they walked towards the entrance, the woman standing there with a knife oversized bag in one hand, and an even larger basket in the other.

"Hello again." Thorin stopped and watched her greet the company before her, before flipping the lid of the basket off.

"I brought some extras. I hope you don't mind." The smell of freshly baked bread and pastries wafted up, to hit him with the most delicious smell.

"Is that real?"

"It's fresh!"

Thorin came to stand beside his sister, as the woman started taking the food out of the basket.

"These are fresh from the bakery. Fresh from this morning." The food was passed around as a pastry came to Thorin and Dís.

"Wasn't that sweet of her, Thorin?" Thorin couldn't lie and say his mouth wasn't watering, because it was.

For the last 100 years, it has been the same food over and over. They used to find comfort and excitement in gathering and sharing food, but lately it has just been taxing and typical.

"Oh Mahal! This is amazing! You made this?" Thorin watched as the company around him inhaled their food, before grabbing for seconds.

"Gonna finish that Thorin? Or can I grab that from ya?" Thorin glared at Bofur and shoved the pastry in his mouth.

The taste of the pastry and the fruit inside, burst in his mouth, making him groan loudly. He hadn't had such a sweet tasting piece of dessert in such a long time, and now that he had one, he didn't think he could go long without one again.

"I'm glad you like them." Her sweet laugh pulled him out of his sugar high, and brought him back to Erebor.

She stood surrounded by the dwarves as she finished passing out the remaining pastries. Thorin watched as she wiped her hands on her leggings and then turned towards the other bag.

"This is full of books I found that might help." Thorin crosses his arms over his chest as he watched her dig through the bag.

"Thank you lassie. For coming back. For helping." Thorin felt an elbow in his ribs, and then his sister dug her nails into his arm.

"What, Dís?" He turned his head, his sister standing an inch shorter than himself.

"Isn't she a wonderful woman? And pretty isn't she." Thorin furrowed his eyebrows and gave his sister an off look.

"What are you trying to do, Dís?" His sister ignored him and smiled widely.

"Thank you again for helping. Thorin really appreciates it." Thorin met the eyes of the woman, and as she smiled at him and nodded her head, he felt a pang in the pit of his stomach.

"These books should help." He tuned out the sound of her soft voice, ignoring the way his sister was looking at him.

Thorin kept his eyes on the human as she greeted the dwarves, and then heaved the bag of books on her shoulder, almost tipping under the weight.

"Go help her, Thorin!" He grunted, but listening to his sister's voice anyway, fearing he would get smacked with the bag if he didn't.

"Give it to me." He gruffly spoke to her as he grabbed it from her arms.

"Oh that'd be so gracious of you, Thorin Oakenshield." She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a hard glare.

Thorin threw the bag over his shoulder with little effort, and pushed past her, deciding they would be going to the great hall, and if she wanted to follow then fine. If not, Thorin wouldn't be too torn up about it.

"Excuse me! Where the hell are you going with my bag?!" Thorin stopped walking as the human came to stand in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

Thorin clenched his jaw at the woman in front of him, finding her questioning annoying. He was a King, the dwarven King, and he was not used to being talked to in this way. The only other woman to give shit all about him being a King, was his sister.

"We are going to analyze the books you brought." Thorin went to step around her, only to have her block his path, and take a step towards him.

"Yes. The books I brought. To help you. So if you're taking them somewhere, it will be the place of my choosing." Thorin stared at the human, his own glare matching hers.

"I am King. And I don't answer to demanding humans like you." He could feel his sisters glare on his back, and knew she would be pissed at him later.

"Thorin! Don't be stupid!" His sister stepped up to his side and glared heavily at him, her eyes piercing his.

"Apparently you don't listen to witches either." His hands tightened on the bag so tightly, he was sure his knuckles were white.

The woman in front of him, defying him, caused another pang in his gut and every moment longer that he stared at her, made him see her in a slightly different light.

She really was a beautiful woman, simple but beautiful. She had round cheeks that flushed when she either got angry, or had a lot of attention on her. Her eyes seemed to be slightly bigger, giving her a doe eyed look that suited her.

"Thorin, she is offering her help. The least we could do is be courteous to the lass." Thorin took one deep breath and then pushed the bag into her.

"Fine. We do things her way." As he spoke, he glowered as the woman's face changed from a glare, to a bright smile.

"Great! We'll go to the library." She smiled and turned, walking down the hall, much to Thorin's irritation.

"Does she know where she is going?" He stormer after her, knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it, if he lost her.

As he turned the corner she turned, his mood darkened as he saw his familiar red headed lay, coming towards him. The redhead past the human, giving her a disgusted look.

"Haven't seen you around before. You must be the intruder. The 'saviour'." Thorin watched as the redhead stepped towards the human, her dark eyes narrowing threateningly.

"Stay away from Thorin. He's mine." He grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

The redhead was a daft dwarrowdam. Thorin would never make her queen, and thanks to his sisters repeated threats, he would never lay with her again.

'Not that it's that big of a loss.' As the red headed dwarrowdam kept making threats against the human, Thorin started to seethe.

He didn't know what the hell had come over him, but he felt like an attack on the human, was an attack on him. Each word the dwarrodam uttered towards the human, Thorin felt his anger building at the dwarf.

"I don't care." The human went to step around the dwarrowdam, her path getting blocked every step. Thorin quickly grew tired of her actions, and approached.

He placed his hand on the humans back and pushed her forward, her back close to his chest. He turned his head and glared at the redhead, making her shrink back against the wall.

"You will not bother her or myself again. Your services to me are no longer wanted."

* * *

Thanks for reading! The voting will be over in 2 chapters so please vote if you haven't already!

Thanks to the reviewers:

MrsTChrist

Kelwtim2spar

Guest

Memo

Thanks to the followers:

thewolf74

Saphem


	11. Chapter 10

As she sat in front of the company of Dwarves, both excited to meet the dwarves of legend, but also terrified. She didn't want to disappoint them, let them down and leave them hopeless.

She promised to help and she swore she would help. She would have to try and help. And she wouldn't give up. But when she was sitting here with them all staring at her, she felt like she would fail them.

"Where do we start?" She cleated her throat and flipped open a book, scanning the pages to find the exact section.

"Apparently there are witches and sorceress that are in middle earth to help keep the balance. Apparently these curses are placed when someone needs to learn a lesson." She raised her head and smirked in Thorin's direction.

"And the greater the curse, the greater the lesson and the destiny of the person they are placed on." She pushed the book across the table to the white haired dwarf, Balin.

From what she had heard, he was the nicer of the dwarves, and the more reasonable especially while on the quest. She had heard that he was the mediator often in times of great stress.

"They're like wizards. There's 5 of them, though no one knows their names. They change names and appearances to remain in hiding." Which would make their task a hell of a lot harder.

"Then how do we track these people down?" That was a good question. She looked around the room, eyes falling on Thorin.

He was staring at her, arms crossed with a heavily guarded look on his face and in his eyes. He didn't trust her, that was clear, but at least he was being pleasant.

"They all have similar themes. Sort of. The witches cursed revolve around these lessons, right. So each lesson has an underlying theme. Just have to try and figure out which one is which." She sat back down in her seat as the company began speaking around her, arguing with one another or speaking harshly in their language.

"Sounds like a load of horse shit if you ask me." The balding dwarf, the one with the tattoos on his head and knuckles gave her a nasty look.

"Well if you have another explanation I would love to hear it. Really. What else could it be?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the balding dwarf.

She would not show just how intimidated she was by him. She would not show how afraid she was of his brawny and bulky frame, or his piercing eyes.

"Dark magic placed by a dark spell. How're we to know you're not the witch?!" Another dwarf, with greying hair and a condescending look on his face, pointed his large finger at her, accusingly.

"That is the stupidest.." She was cut off by another dwarf, this one with black and grey hair, standing as well.

"We don't know anything about her!" She frowned and licked her lips.

They had gone from wanting her help, to accusing her of being a witch, to not trusting her with one inch. She would get no where if they didn't trust her, and they would still be cursed.

"Enough!" She here Thorin's shout followed by his hands slamming on the table.

"Have we not suffered 100 years in this hell?! Have we not wished and prayed to Mahal for an end to this curse?! To see our kin and be able to enjoy the sun on our skin once more? We have no way out. None. We will be stuck here for the rest of time if this curse is not broken. We have tried everything we can and nothing has worked!" Thorin's gaze moved around the room before landing on her.

"We said we would trust her and give her a chance to help us. We need her help lest we be stuck for the rest of time." The Dwarves quieted around her, until the room was filled with silence.

"We will do what she says and we will trust her." As Thorin sat back down, the room remained silent.

"You don't trust me. I know you don't. But you have to. You have to trust me and let me try everything I can while I am out there in the world. I will come back as often as I can, but I need your trust." She took a deep breath and then smiled slightly.

"You have it, lassie. You have our trust."

* * *

Thorin was a stubborn dwarf, more so than most of the dwarves in the company, save for Dwalin. He was a stubborn dwarf and set in his ways, and it was hard for him to admit he was wrong.

It was even harder to admit that he was wrong about his feelings for a certain human. He first felt contempt for this human that had entered their kingdom freely, able to come and go.

But his contempt quickly faded to irritation and annoyance. The human, the woman who was free to go and come as she pleased, had invaded his thoughts, day and night. He would never admit to anyone, least of all Dís, for her reaction would be to try and intervene. And if Dís started to intervene, than Thorin would really never get rid of the human.

But he also had to admit that he wasn't so sure if he wanted to get rid of her. She was a sight for sore eyes, beautiful and refreshingly different from those dwarrowdams he saw every day for 100 years.

It was her that made his body come alive; feel alive. It was her that caused a deep stir and a pang in his gut. It was her that sent heat down to his groin, and made him harder than he had been in 100 years. It was her that made him want to have they curse broken, if only just to feel the sun on his skin as he enjoyed the taste of her.

"Well that's in then. I'm done for today. I have to be getting back. I'll leave these here and come back for them later." As Thorin watched her stand and stretch, his eyes landed on her smooth skin, barely visible as her tunic rose.

'She's sensual. She's curvy and all woman.' Thorin shifted in the chair he sat on, shifting his tunic to cover his growing erection at the sight and thought of your lovely skin on his.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." She stepped away from the table, held her bag tightly in her hand and smiled.

"Thank you all for trusting me. It makes things so much easier." Thorin watched as she approached the ledge overlooking the gate, her rope laying on her shoulder.

"I'll be back soon. Promise." When she tossed the rope over the ledge, she gave them all a smile before falling back over and out of the city.

"You!" Thorin watched his sister glare at those around him, mainly the ones that questioned the woman.

"Is that how we convince her to help us?! You're lucky she didn't leave and say 'Fuck You' to all of us!" Thorin placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"She didn't. She's going to help us. Let's leave it at that." Thorin bid the company goodnight and walked down the halls towards his room, knowing he was going to have a night by himself while dreaming of the woman.

* * *

Okay! So the poll will be over next chapter so if you haven't voted, please go and vote! The vote standings are:

Nadia - 3

Tresla - 2

Kalilah - 1

Thanks to the reviewers:

MissCallaLilly

MrsTChrist

Queen MariaTheresia

Kelwtim2spar

carmeleissle5cullen

Thanks to the followers:

psycho-143

stephanieblack

ClumsyReader

Jes Freedark

JularaVon

Thanks to the favouriters:

IndigoMona

psycho-143

ClumsyReader


	12. Chapter 11

Thorin gripped his cock in his hands and pumped once, groaned and pumped again.

He didn't want to sleep with anymore dwarrowdams, not just because his sister would kill him, and this was the next best option.

He would lay on his bed and pump his cock over and over, thinking of her. She was the reason behind why he was so hard and so frustrated.

Normally, the woman he desired would be underneath him, writhing in pleasure. She, however was not writhing underneath Thorin in pleasure.

The object of his desire, the one woman who was making him harder than he had ever been, was out there in the real world where time didn't stand still.

That didn't stop Thorin however, from picturing what he would do when he had her here, and she was willing.

"Fuck…" Curses fell from his lips as he pictured her laying on the bed, face down and ass down. He would enter her from behind, jerking his hips to pushed himself further inside her.

He grunted and closed his eyes as his hand worked faster against his hard cock. His pumped himself hard and fast, picturing himself taking you the same way.

Thorin snapped his hips up, pushing his cock further into his hand. He grunted and groaned as he worked himself further towards cumming.

"More…" He growler animalisticly as he pictured her beneath him, taking his cock, his name falling from her hips.

"Fuck!" Thorin groaned loudly and came into his hand, grunting as he slowly came down from his high.

"Stupid woman needs to get here fast."

* * *

Her eyes narrowed as the neighbours son, the stupid arrogant one, sat in front of her. His eyes were locked on her, one hand on the table and the other resting on the back of the chair.

Him and his mother, who all showed up unexpectedly, were quickly welcomed into your fathers home, for reasons you didn't want to find out.

So far, the conversation had been about the weather and business, but it hadn't come to the true topic of their visit. She knew it wouldn't be something she would enjoy, and judging from their last conversation, it would be about courtship.

You had a feeling, and knew that the asshole would ask to court you. He would ask, want and need her just to control her. He was the type of man that needed, demanded complete control over his life and those around him.

Other than his mother, he ran on the power of control. He obviously thought she would be easy to control. He obviously thought that once she was under his thumb, she could be kept there.

But her mother taught her better. Her mother taught her that she was worth while. Her mother taught her that she deserved respect equal to her husband. Her mother taught her to be strong and stable. She was taught that she was not going to be a man's punching bag.

Her mother was strong, confident and unafraid of the backlash she may receive from being so outspoken. Her mother was a strong woman, and she taught her daughter to be strong.

'The real reason she is here is to set me up with her arrogant, cocky and disgusting son.' Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the man.

He was handsome, in a rough sort of way. He had dark hair, dark as coal, and deep brown eyes, bordering on black if he were angry. He was tall, at least 6ft, towering over her small frame of 5'2". He had large hands, though they were smooth and proved he worked very little.

"Will you grab some tea, darling?" She grit her teeth at the pet name, usually endearing, but now leaving a sick feeling deep in her gut.

"Of course." As she stood up from the chair she was sitting in, she shuffled to the kitchen to grab mugs and bags of tea.

She slammed the kettle on the counter, gritting her teeth all the while. That man out there, that arrogant and misogynistic man, while attractive, was a real dick. Everything he did drove you crazy, every little thing.

"How's the tea coming?" His voice was grating and irritating. It was like gulls shrieking, vexing all the while.

"It's coming." She couldn't imagine waiting hand and foot on this man. She couldn't imagine waiting hand and foot on any man.

She wouldn't mind cooking and cleaning a house, as long as she got respect she deserved. But this man was almost guaranteeing she would be a punching bag with no more respect than dirt on the ground.

"Teas coming." She placed the mugs on the tray, followed by the kettle. As she lifted the tray and walked out of the kitchen, all eyes turned to her.

"The real reason I'm here…" She wanted to roll her eyes, stand up and leave.

"My son had decided that it is time he finds a wife." She snapped her head towards the pair of them, her eyes narrowing in on Mrs. Girion's son.

"Well isn't that nice." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared straight at him.

The way he was looking at her, the cocky smirk on his face, made her skin crawl. He was looking at her like she a piece of meat or something he could possess.

"He has decided he would like to court you. He would like you to be his wife." Her arms fell from their crossed position to her lap.

"Isn't that a nice offer?" Offer? Her father was going along with this? He was going to accept this?

"If you should choose to accept the courtship, we can guarantee that your family would be taken care of. You wouldn't have to work anymore…" She stood and stepped away from the table, feeling sick.

As they continued talking about her life she walked to the front door and ripped it open. She needed air. Air. She needed air.

"Where are you going?" She ignored the voices behind her and stepped out into the open air.

"Excuse me, I am talking to you! When I talk to you, I expect you to listen!" She took deep even breaths to calm herself down.

Her heart was pounding and she felt her stomach churning. She needed to leave. She needed to get out of here.

"I'll be back." The door slammed behind her, and then she was shoved back against the railing on the porch.

ahe couldnhear him breathing behind her he was breathing fast and raggedly, a temper clearly rising in him. She would try not to make his riding temper burst, but she didn't think it could be helped.

She had seen what happened when men like him got angry, and lashed out. She had seen the women who suffered at the hands of men like them, battered and bruised. She swore, her mother made her swear before she passed, that she would not be one of them. She made a promise to herself and her mother, that nothing like that would happen to her.

The asswipe was standing in front of her, eyes wild and angry. He placed his hands on her arms and squeezed.

"I want you to be my wife. That is not an offer you will pass up on. And if you are my wife, you will treat me like a king. You will listen to me and you will not fight me." Her mother wanted better for her. Her mother didn't want this for her.

"No I won't. I will not…" Her head jerked to the side as she felt pain pulsing in her cheek.

She felt tears rise in her eyes as the realization that he just hit her, smacked her across the face, dawned on her.

"You will listen to me!" She pulled away from him and tore down the stairs of her house.

"I'm not done with you, you little whore!" She felt blinded by tears. They stung her eyes, and as she ran, she could only think of one place she wished to go.

Erebor.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

MrsTChrist

Kelwtim2spar

MissCallaLilly

carmeleissle5cullen

thewolf74

Thanks to the followers:

willowjay

Angel030593

Thanks to the favouriter:

Taliejay


	13. Chapter 12

As she climbed over the wall of Erebor, like she had done many times ago, the exhaustion and reality of what just happened, hit her. She climbed over the edge and stood, taking deep and panicky breaths.

She had never been hit before, never smacked with such force, her head whipped to the side. She had never been smacked hard enough to bruise the entire side of her face. Until he laid his hands on her.

"The bastard..." She placed her hand against her cheek and winced. From now her skin felt, she new her cheeks, possibly her eye as well, was bruised.

She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes. She new she was close to crying, or would cry, and she was damn glad she wasn't in the city yet. She was supposed to be helping the people of Erebor, and wanted to seem strong; like them.

She didn't want to cry and seem weak in the presence of the dwarves of Erebor. They had a hell of s time during their life, suffered far more than she did.

But she couldn't get past the way he growled out insults to her face. He called her a whore after he smacked her, told her he was finished. He had more in store for her, whether that be another smacking, or something worse, but she was not going to find out.

She whimpered under her breath and started pacing back and forth. She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself down, but couldn't. She placed her hands on her cheeks and wiped her falling tears, deciding that maybe she should seek comfort in the dwarves she had been helping.

"I'm going inside." She wiped her cheeks again, winching as her fingertips traced over her half-bruised face. The moment she stepped inside, and started walking down the stairs was the moment she felt nervous. Far more nervous than she had ever been while in Erebor.

"Well look who's back!" The thick accent of Bofur, and the sight of his floppy hat, made her smile, momentarily making her forget what happened with the bastard.

"Hello Bofur!" She greeted him with a smile and a warm hug, but as she pulled back, she saw his eyes harden.

"Lassie...what happened to you?" At the mention of her arrival, more of the dwarves she had grown fond of appeared, and one by one as they noticed her face, their moods turned sour.

But it was Thorin's reaction, that surprised her the most. She wouldn't lie and say it didn't warm her, make her feel giddy, because it did. Knowing that the legendary and grave king had such a strong reaction, stirred something deep in her gut and made every inch of her feel warm.

"Who placed their hands on you?! Who has done this to you?!" As he broke through the crowd of dwarves, stoning right towards her, his eyes were fixed in a steely glare.

"It..." She was cut off as he reached out and placed both hands on her cheeks, the one touching the bruise was ghosting against her skin

She felt him turn her head to the side, than the other side before he dropped his hands from her cheeks, and grabbed the sides of her arms instead.

"What happened lassie?" It was the rough yet gentle tone of Dwalin that made her open her mouth again.

Yet she couldn't form the words. She couldn't speak them to life. How was she supposed to say that her father, her _father, had unknowingly caused her trauma? Her father was the reason she was in this place._

"Who hit you?!" Thorin growled low in his throat, making her jump and shrink away.

"Thorin! You're scaring her!" Dís pushes Thorin aside and grabbed her hand, leading her away from the crowd.

"Oín, bring ice and ointment. We're going to a more private area." She followed Dís, not speaking a word until they came to a large and lavish room.

As they stepped inside, she saw a large 4 poster bed sitting against the wall, one that would take up her entire room. Across from the 4 poster bed, was a large fireplace that looked comforting and homely.

"Sit down, love." She sat down on a chair that was placed in front of the fireplace, looking just as lavish as the rest of the room.

As Dís walked around the room, gathering a few things, Dís came to stand in front of her. Dis handed her a warm blanket and a small piece of soft cloth.

"Amad?" A knock was heard on the door before it opened, and 13 dwarves lumbered inside. She turned her head, seeing a few wince at the sight of her bruised face.

"Thorin, unless you are calm..." Thorin stepped up, once again, and raised his hand, ending Dís's small talk.

"What happened to you? Why did this happen? Who would think to put their hands on..." He stopped and cleared his throat, trailing off.

"It was an argument. Or rather the start of one. My _father had unknowingly caused it." She sighed and ran her hands through her knotted hair._

"There's a man in Dale, one who is a cruel and cantankerous. He thinks he is a direct gift from Gid for all mankind." She scoffed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Apparently I caught his eye and he and his mother are insistent on me becoming his wife. He had met with my father, his mother and himself, and they were agreeing to the terms on which I would essentially be sold to him." She felt her lips quiver as anger and self-pity rose in her.

"My Father was practically selling me to a man who would beat me into submission. Or make me so fearful I wouldn't recognize myself if I looked in the mirror." She bit down on her bottom lip so hard, she feared it may bleed.

"I didn't want to be there anymore. As they were talking about the terms of our courtship, or rather his pathetic idea of what courtship should be, I left. I stepped outside to get some air, and he followed me. He started screaming at me telling me I would treat him like a king. He swore at me and told me I would listen to him and if I was to be his wife, I would be submissive." She licked her lips and tightened her arms around her knees.

"I told him I wasn't going to be his wife and he smacked me. He smacked me so hard he bruised half of my face." She placed her hands on her cheeks once more and wiped her cheeks dry.

"He smacked me so hard I couldn't see straight. As I left, as I ran down the stairs he called me a whore. He said he wasn't finished with me and he had more planned for me." She finished her retelling of the story and as she raised her head, she saw rage.

The dwarves that had become her friends, like her family, were clearly pissed off. Their jaws were clenched, their eyes hardened. And when she finished speaking, they all started shouting amongst each other, but it was Thorin she watched.

She watched him as he clenched his his hands by his side, and then unfurled them. He took three large steps until he was in front of her, and then bent down.

With a gentleness she didn't think he could possess, he placed his hands on her knees, and gently pushed until her legs were uncurled. He leaned in, his hand still placed on her knees, and his eyes wandered her bruised face.

"He is no man. That is not what a real man does to a woman. A real man will not raise his fists in anger towards a woman. A real man would not hit a woman because he disagrees with her. He is a coward, nothing but a coward. Do not waste your tears on scum like him. Do not let him tear your self worth apart. He thinks he deserves to be treated like a king? A king would not hurt his queen. He would not hit her, talk to her like she was dirt." She sniffled and blushed as his gaze, the look in his eyes grew more intense.

"Thorin, thank you." Even though she thanked him, he clearly wasn't done speaking.

"You are worth more than that. You don't deserve a man who would beat you into submission. No woman deserves a man like that. Especially not you. You are worthy of love and affection. You need to be shown how beautiful and special you are." He reached out and moved one hand from her knee to her cheek.

His thumb brushed against her cheek that wasn't bruised, and wiped a stray tear away. Her eyes were locked on his, she couldn't tear her eyes away even if she wanted to, which she didn't.

"That's very sweet of you Thorin. Thank you." He kept his hand on her cheek for a moment more, and then he pulled away and stood.

As he stood, her turned her head, eyes wandering over the rest of the company. They clearly had more questions they'd like to ask, but no one started asking.

Until Bilbo.

"Who is he? This man." She licked her lips and sighed.

"He is a descendant of the dragon slayer. He is a direct descendant of Bard The Dragonslayer."

* * *

Thorin grit his teeth and clenched his hands by his sides as he paced the floor. The dwarves of the company, minus Oín, stood in their usual meeting room, arms crossed. After her re-telling of what happened, and her divulging information that the scum was a descendant of Bard, Thorin was beyond pissed.

While she was gone, he was forced to admit, to his sister and Dwalin and Balin, that the woman was clearly his One. Clearly he felt everything a dwarf should feel for his One, but was too damn stubborn to admit it. At least until Dís nearly smacked the shit out of him until he did admit it.

"That fucker." Thorin slammed his fists against the table, rage building in him like he had never known.

"A descendant of Bard. Bard." Shock, was initially what they had felt when they learned that the abusuve bastard was Bard's direct descendant.

"Bard would be disgusted, Thorin. Bard would be absolutely disgusted by what happened." Thorin's hands twitched as he desperately wished he wasn't stuck here.

If he wasn't stuck here, if he could leave, he would make sure there was hell to pay. He would dive his word through the worthless man's skull. Or maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would beat the shit out of him first, and then drive his word through his skull.

"You son of a bitch!" Thorin threw a chair clear across the room as he raised his head and screamed at the roof, hoping the witch would hear him.

"You break this fucking curse so I can rip that bastard to shreds! Do you hear me?! Let me out of this city so I can murder that fucked!" Thorin felt blind rage, as any dwarf would feel if their One had been hit.

The fact that she was hit, and bruised, was enough to make him murderous. But to hear that she had been called a whore, had been the tip of the fucking iceberg to Thorin.

"Thorin...I really don't think..." The door opened and Thorin lowered his head, watching as his sister walked into the room a smile on her face.

"She's sleeping. In your bed Thorin, so please don't disturb her when you join her." Thorin grit his teeth, too pissed off to enjoy the fact that his One was in his bed.

"She's not leaving. She is not going back there, so help me Mahal. I swear to Mahal, once this curse is broken, if he should look at her once, I will rip his eyes out of their sockets."

* * *

Once I started writing I just couldn't stop :) Protective Thorin is just the best. And the asswipe will definitely get what's coming to him. Did you find it surprising hearing that he is a direct descendant of Bard? Do you think Bard would rise from the grave to join Thorin in killing the asswipe? Also poll is over! And the winner is...Nadia which means Hope. The very close second was Tresla which trailed behind very closely with 5 votes.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Kelwtim2spar

thewolf74

MissCallaLilly

carmeleissle5cullen

dragonegyptianblue

Thanks to the favouriters:

skycord1990

Taliejay

Thanks to the followers:

Angel030593

Bhogsett

Laura en eryn

Myrttt

skycord1990


	14. Chapter 13

She didn't realize how long she had been out, or how comfortable she was in this bed, until the morning after. When she woke, and rolled over in bed, she saw a few Dwarves looking at her, mostly children.

"Hello..." She spoke to them softly as not to spook them, but when they all giggled and started chattering in a different language, it was her who was a little spooked and startled.

She didn't know what they were saying, or why they were giggling in her direction, but as she sat up and inched closer to them, their giggles and chattering got louder.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." She froze as one of the children reached out and grabbed a strand of her messy hair, and pulled gently.

"Do you speak common tongue?" The door opened and the children that were in front of her, jump.

She looked away from the children, and towards Thorin. He walked further into the room and crossed his arms over his chest, as he spoke with the children.

When he was done speaking, the children fell into a fit of giggles again, before running out of the room, leaving them alone.

"What did they say?" She back against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of her.

When she didn't hear an answer from Thorin, she raised her gaze from the thick quilted blanket, and looked at the handsome king. He stood in front of her, arms still crossed, but a blush dusting his nose.

"They said they like the new queen. They assumed that because you're sleeping in my room and in my bed, you're my queen." Her eyes widened as her own face started to get hot under his gaze.

"I'm i-in your room and your b-bed?" She couldn't believe she fell asleep in the kings room, let alone his bed.

"Your face looks better." She froze in her place as Thorin sat on the bed next to her, and placed his hand on her chin.

He gently moved her face to the side, and glanced over her bruises. His hand fell from her chin, only to be placed gently against her cheek.

"It feels better. A little." She smiled at Thorin's gentleness, and leaned into his hand.

"What else did they say? The children?" She closed her eyes as she felt relaxed and safe in his presence.

"Other than them thinking you are my queen, they said they liked your hair. And they said you were very pretty." She flushed again and opened her eyes.

She got entrapped in his beautiful eyes, not the first time, and took deep breaths as the space between them lessened.

She glanced down from his eyes to his lips, and back again. She inched forward, and moved her hands from the bed, to his tunic. She wove her hand in the fabric, before brushing her nose against his.

"Thorin..." She whispered his name and dropped her head, their lips brushing softly against each other.

She felt his hand move from her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her closer, while his other hand wove into her hair.

"Thorin I..." She jumped back as the door slammed open and a few Dwarves entered the room.

"What? What is so important?" She stood and pushed past Thorin and the dwarves as she fled the room.

"I'm such an idiot." She didn't stop walking until she was in the library, and even then, she chose the most private corner of the library and sat agains the walk, her knees drawn up to her chest.

* * *

Bilbo heard sniffling when he walked towards the back of the library, and when he stopped, he saw the human sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest. As he approached her, and placed his hand on her knee, she jerked and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Bilbo?" He shuffled and sat beside her, a cheerful smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" He stared her down, promising himself he wouldn't leave until she stopped crying.

"Is it something Thorin did?" He watched as she shook her head and then wiped her tears.

"I kissed Thorin. Or he kissed me and it wouldn't be such a big deal except these adorable children woke me up and thought I was Thorin's queen, and he didn't exactly deny it. And I kissed him..." She sighed and pulled her knees tighter to her chest.

"Did he say anything to you?" She shook her head again and sighed.

Bilbo moves closer towards her and looked around the dusty library. They had been stuck here for 100 years and she was their only hope.

"I can't stay here. I have to go back. But what I'm going back to...my Father wants me to marry someone who believes the way to an obedient wife is to beat them. I can't be married to someone who will beat me. I will not marry someone who will beat me. But if I go back, I will have no option." Bilbo turned his head to glance at the pretty woman.

"May I ask why you're upset about kissing him?" He didn't really want to talk about it, but if she was upset, maybe he could help her.

"I'm upset about kissing Thorin, because when this curse is broken, I won't have an excuse to come back. I'll be stuck in Dale, probably married off to that asshole." Bilbo placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"I'm sure Thorin would let you stay if you wished." Truth was, Bilbo knew of Thorin's feelings for the woman. Bilbo knew Thorin called the woman his One.

"Even if Thorin gave me permission, I don't know if I could. I have siblings, and my father can't support them on his own. I have no choice."

* * *

This chapter is pretty short and I feel meh about it.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Queen MariaTheresia

carmeleissle5cullen

Kelwtim2spar

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

CareFreeHugz

CryingRosex3

Kassanova

nina32177

innocence2652

Thanks to the favouriters:

CareFreeHugz

Kassanova

innocence2652

jess114


	15. Chapter 14

Thorin had become a blacksmith when they went to the Blue Mountains. He had worked with metal creating swords, daggers, arrowheads, knives. He had done his time as a blacksmith, and didn't think he would ever go back to the forges to work.

But here he was, smashing a hammer against a hot piece of steel, forming it into a small knife. As he smashed his hammer down on the knife once more, he raised his head, glaring at the red-headed dwarrowdam who was staring him down.

He lowered his head and set the hammer down, before throwing the small knife into a barrel of oil to heat treat it.

"King Thorin!" He leaned back against his work bench and wiped his brow on his sleeve, hair pulled back into a low bun out of his face.

As the redhead approached, Thorin growled low in his throat. She was the most persistent dwarrowdam he had met, and she simply didn't get the message that it was over.

"Can I help you?" Thorin grabbed his flask and took a long swig of water.

"You've made the human queen?!" Her voice was screeching and reminded him of the way the goblins screeched before an attack.

"I'm not talking to you about this. I owe you nothing." Thorin set his flask down and grabbed the knife out of the oil and placed it on the work bench, looking over it with a keen eye.

"Thorin! You cannot make the human queen! You cannot do this to me!" Thorin raised his head and glared at her, his patience for the woman running thin.

"I owe you nothing! I made no vows to you! I made no commitment to you!" Thorin moved around the work bench and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I should be queen! I am the one who warmed your bed time and time again!" Thorin opened his mouth to say something to the redhead, but his eyes moved past her.

Standing at the entrance to the forges, with Dwalin and Dís, was the woman of his desires and affections.

Thorin smiled to himself and brushed past the redhead and made his way to the human, his hands itching to grab hers.

"We thought we'd give her a tour of the forges." Thorin saw her blush as her eyes landed on him, giving him a buzzing pleasure.

"Dwalin has to go and check on something, and I have a matter to tend to. Could you give her a tour Thorin?" He would be pleased to spend some alone time with the human, and convince her to stay.

Thorin didn't want her to go back to Dale. He couldn't just let her leave. She would be going back to her Father, and her father would make her marry the bastard.

"Of course I can." Thorin stepped beside her and gave her a once over, stopping on her bruise.

It had started to turn an ugly yellow colour, which meant it was healing, but almost stood out more than the black and blue bruise.

As she came to stand beside him, the redhead he was previously speaking to, stepped closer to them. The dwarrowdam fixed her eyes into a glare and directed it onto the human.

"Remember what I said Thorin." As the dwarrowdam went to pass them, Thorin pulled the human into his arms and angled her away from the dwarrowdam.

* * *

After the tour of the forge was over, she walked beside Thorin as they stood on the balcony above the gate.

It was a strange curse, being able to see the outside world like a window, but feeling no breeze or feeling the warmth of the air.

Just watching the world pass by. It was strange and she wasn't envious of them being stuck here. Even if she hated, absolutely hated being in Dale some days, feeling the breeze and the sun on her skin, was more than worth the bullshit.

She looked away from the green tinted stone, and looked at Thorin. He stood beside her, hands crossed behind his back, and his head held high.

"Bilbo spoke to me." She stopped in her place, ending their slow pace around the city.

"He spoke to you?" It had been one day since she spoke to Bilbo, and she definitely didn't expect bilbo to speak to Thorin.

"He told me you have no choice but to go home because you have siblings." She furrowed her eyebrows together and pursed her lips.

"I also have no other option than to work most of the day. My father can't support my brother and sister on his own." She sighed and leaned against one of the carved posts in the balcony.

"You don't have to go back." She stared into Thorin's beautiful blue eyes and felt her stomach clench.

"I have to Thorin. I have no option. I need to help support my family." Her eyes fluttered closed as Thorin's hand came to rest of her cheek.

"You have options. You don't have to go back. You can stay here." She opened her eyes slowly and sighed.

"I can't…" She was cut off by his other hand coming to rest on her other cheek, and then their lips met.

She gasped into the kiss, and despite feeling anxious, pressed her body further against his. She snakes her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

"You can. You can stay." It was what she wanted to hear, but she didn't think she could do it.

"I can't…" She was cut off once more by Thorin's hands dipping down to her bottom.

She felt him tug, and when he lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled back slightly as he stepped back, into the shadows of the balcony.

He set her down and then tore off his royal furs and laid it beside her. Once he was finished laying the furs down, he placed her on top.

"Thorin…" She placed her fingers against his cheeks and ran them down his skin, diving below his chin, where she continued to run her fingers down his neck.

"I want to give myself to you." She was saving herself for someone she loved, and that was Thorin. Even if he hadn't felt the same, she would still give herself to him.

"You're a virgin?" He wasn't questioning her, but was rather surprised. And she didn't blame him for being surprised.

He was stuck here for 100 years, and there was no doubt in her mind that he had taken sexual partners.

"I am giving myself to you, Thorin. I want to." She felt the weight of his lips on hers as a silent answer.

She moaned against him, desperate to feel more of him. She wanted him before she left, and she wanted him to have her virginity.

"Not here. Not here." She watched him lean on his elbows, and smile down at her.

"We will be intimate in privacy, and in a bed. I will not take you in the open." She nodded and when he got off of her, she sat up and brushed through her messy hair with her fingers.

"Okay. That works for me."

* * *

Another short chapter, but the next one will be longer and steamier. Sadly this story is coming to a close 😔 another 10 chapters maybe?

Thanks to the reviewers:

Kelwtim2spar

dragonegyptianblue


	16. Chapter 15

Okay so I know I said this chapter was supposed to be steamy and all things sexy, but an idea popped into my head and I postponed their intimate moment for a few chapters.

* * *

She sat on the bed she had been sharing with Thorin, nervously. She sat on her hands, shifted and then placed her hands in her lap. Thorin had promised that their special night would be special, but she was scared. She was nervous and she was scared.

And she was in love with Thorin. She was in love with him, and if the curse should be broken, she wanted Thorin to have her virginity, so if she couldn't come back, if she was married to that dick, she would have one perfect night.

But she was scared. She was scared of the pain, the embarrassment of maybe not being able to please Thorin. She was scared of leaving Thorin and the dwarves of Erebor. She was terrified of knowing that once she got back to Dale, her fate would likely be sealed.

As she sat on the bed, her hands folded in her lap, she raised her head when the door was opened. She smiled slightly as Thorin walked in, the smile on his own face, soft and sweet.

As Thorin walked towards her, the heat in her stomach grew. She felt wetness pool between her legs as he came to stand in front of her, she flushed.

Thorin came to sit beside her, his hand falling to rest on her knee, his thumb brushing against the cotton covering the skin.

"You are nervous." She was scared. And nervous.

"I am nervous. And scared." She looked at Thorin and leaned in, her head resting on his shoulders. She felt him shift, and then his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"We're not doing this. We're not going to do this. I will not take your most precious gift." She pulled away and looked at him, confused.

"You are bewutiful and perfect. And I think I am in love with you, but I will not take your virginity." She felt confused and hurt. She wanted to give herself to Thorin so they had a special connection.

"This curse may never be broken, and you deserve a man who can be there for you. Not that bastard, but a good man. You should give yourself to a man who will love you for the rest of your life." She felt her eyes starting to water, as her lip started quivering.

"Is it something I did?" She felt Thorin cup her cheeks, his thumbs brushing away the sole tear on her right cheek.

"No. Absolutely not. It's nothing you did, ghivashel. You did nothing wrong. You did everything right. But I cannot take your gift. I can't take it, if I can't give you a life you deserve. And until they curse is broken, if it is ever broken, I can't give you that life." Was he letting her go? Was he telling her not to come back?

"Thorin, please...if I never come back from Dale I couldn't care." He leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"You have siblings to take care of. You can't stay here while your siblings are in Dale. You need to be there for them. And I'm sorry if this hurts you, because that is the last thing I want to do, amrâlimê. But you need to be out there in a world that is changing and growing. You need to live your life in a city that is not cursed." She turned into Thorin, presses herself against him.

As he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, she leaned against his chest. She clung to him, her fingers digging into his tunic.

"Don't do this Thorin. Don't send me away. Please don't send me away." She felt his hand running down her hair and back, stopping at her waist.

"I'm not sending you away because I don't want you here. I'm sending you away because I want you to live. You need to live."

* * *

She stood on the balcony above the gate, rope over the side waiting for her. She would just have to climb down. But she couldn't. She didn't want to, but Thorin didn't want her here anymore.

He wanted her to leave and stay in Dale. He was pushing her away because he didn't want her. She sighed and threw her bag over her shoulder before staring down the long descent to the ground below.

"Before you go, I want to speak to you." She stepped back from the balcony and turned, her eyes meeting Dís'.

"Thorin is not sending you away because he doesn't want you. I know what you're thinking because I see it all over your face. Thorin loves you, and if it were a different situation, if the city wasn't cursed, he wouldn't let you out of his sight. He loves you. You are his One, and it is breaking him to send you away. But he wants you to live a life outside of this cursed city. He wants you to experience life to the fullest. He wants you to feel the sun on your face and the breeze in your hair." Dís walked towards her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"My brother is a closed off man, and he doesn't let many break through his outer shell, but you not only broke through his shell, but you stole his heart." She stared at the dwarrowdam that she came to see as a sort of mother, and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"I don't know if I can..." She pursed her lips and took a deep breath.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it." Dís smiled at her, and then handed her a small bag.

"Thorin wanted me to give you this. It'll be enough to take care of your family for a while. Thorin doesn't want you to be forced to marry that bastard. He told me, to tell you, that you refuse and if that bastard tries to put his hands on you again, you drive a sword right through his empty skull." She snorted and scoffed, but appreciated the sentiment.

"Thank you everything. I wish you the best of luck." She put the small bag from Thorin in her pack, and walked back to the edge.

"Thorin does love you. He loves you more than words." She grabbed the rope and swung her legs over, and began her descent to the ground below.

When her feet touched the ground, she stood there. She stared straight at Dale, the ancient city looking less like her home, and more like her prison. She didn't want to go back and see the bastard who hit her. She didn't want to go back.

 _"I want you to live. I want you to feel the sun on your face and the wind in your hair."_ She took a deep breath and then started walking the familiar path away from the city, and towards Dale.

When she got halfway in between both cities, she turned and looked back at Erebor. The city with the towering green gates, beautifully designed stone and the dwarves she came to love, had disappeared into the mist. She couldn't see the city anymore. It was gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading! There will be maybe 5 chapters left in this story, so thank you all for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Kelwtim2spar

MrsTChrist

dragonegyptianblue

Memo

Thanks to the followers:

Mimzii

Hershey gurl

Thanks to the favouriters:

XxVampiricxDemonxX

ChibiSpyStuff

Mimzii

Hershey gurl


End file.
